Album of Balto One-Shots
by Noblewriter
Summary: Summary in first chapter...check it out to be apart of this piece of writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is gonna be a long A/N about what I'm gonna do with this story...well more like one shots. So basically instead of making a whole separate story for each one-shot, I'm just gonna have them all under one story. Well now you all are like 'fuck how is that supposed to work?' So this is what I have going here. These one shots will not contain any lyrics themselves, but I will make each separate one-shot based off a song. So taking what the song implies and writing it into a one-shot. The cool thing is I will be choosing from your suggestions. For the first one-shot I will choose the first person to review and leave a song. Then I will go down the line from there. Be warned if the song you choose has no story applicable towards it I will not use it, so please choose songs that can be written about. As for genres...anything goes. I like all music, as for favorites its rock and alternative. And yes if you suggest characters you want in the one-shot I will use them. If not it will be mostly main characters, and no OC's(unless suggested). I think this will be really neat, if you guys suggest me some good songs that I can write a one-shot about...and if I get no submissions...well I mean I can...lets just hope it doesn't come down to that because I want to involve you the readers with me the writer in an ultimate one-shoting experience. So I'm gonna give a quick bullet point summary of how this is gonna roll**

***no lyrics**

***one-shots based off songs**

***includes you the loyal readers and reviewers**

**So that's pretty mush it...oh and I can't start until I get a suggestion. This shall be fun and don't be shy, all recommendations will be evaluated. **

**(random poem I made so this isn't total A/N and this gets removed for some reason)**

Balto was a simple wolfdog

He had an innocent plan

Save the children and bring love and kindness to all

Jenna was the one to bring salvation to his golden heart

Steele...**************************************

**(I suck writing poems...XD)**


	2. Self Esteem

**Well I didn't get any suggestions...so I decided I'd give an example first. Then hopefully you guys will understand this a little more. Enjoy!**

(Song one-shot is based on: Self Esteem by The Offspring.)

Balto POV

I invited Jenna over to my trawler for our first date. I can't believe she said yes to my proposition, that's she goes on a date with me. But I was soon to learn, that it was nothing special.

I saw Jenna walk up the plank, and I instantly became nervous and lost all my words. I greeted her with "H...hhh...hi Jenna." she replied with a seductive smile "Hi Balto." My body was trembling so badly, but I managed to ask "Would you like some dessert...unless you haven't had dinner...then..." She replied "No, no dessert sounds fine."

I took her to the back of the trawler where I had some cake I stole from the baker. We both ate in quite until Jenna said "So...Balto is this your first date?" I nodded my head yes and then asked "And you?" She smiled and said "Well...let me count...this is my thirty-ninth." I gulped and said "Oh...I'm glad to be thirty-nine." I knew that was stupid to say, but I was so nervous I'm glad I was able to say something. Besides I was probably truly not good enough for her.

The rest of the night was pretty chill. We just sat and talked and chased a few sticks. At the end of the date we kissed and made plans for tomorrow night. I watched her until she was out of sight. I was smiling and then went to sleep.

The next night I was waiting and waiting. She didn't come at the planned time, so I just kept telling myself one more minute. I ended up falling asleep and she never came over. I woke up the next morning wondering what I did wrong. Or if I just wasn't good enough for her.

I decided to go get some breakfast, but I heard paws clicking on wood. I turned around to see Jenna. She looked sad and said "Balto I'm so sorry, I wanted to leave the house but my owners locked the doors...I feel so terrible." I give her a smile and say "Jenna...it...it's okay, I'm sorry that you were locked up inside. It wasn't your fault." Jenna then smiled a bit and replied "How about I make it up to you. Tonight at sunset we can meet at the beach." I replied "Deal...are you hungry?" Jenna replied "I wish I could stay and eat, but my owner is taking me to white mountain today for a picnic." I then said "Oh, okay see you at sunset then." Jenna nodded and then ran off.

Since I didn't want to eat the good meat I had by myself, I decided to go into town. When I got there I headed straight for the butchers scrap barrel. I found some good pickings and then when I finished I headed back towards the trawler. On my way back I walked pass steal and his crew.

I stopped behind a box and listened in. Steele was talking, he said "Yeah last night was great. I slept with Jenna. The best part was that she missed a date with Balto." That's was all I needed to hear. I ran to the trawler, but I wasn't super upset just a little angry. Jenna lied to me and ditched me...but she wanted to make it up to me, so it wasn't all that bad.

It was sunset down on the beach and I could see Jenna walk towards me. I pondered if I should say anything about her sleeping with Steele, but I decided it was better not to. I mean the more you suffer, the more it shows you care...right?

As Jenna comes closer I pick up a certain scent. It was that of the human fire water. Jenna seemed very wobbly and shouted to me "Hey Balto! Your really cute...you...you wanna fuck?" Her words were slurred as well. I know I should say no, but it's kinda hard when she is ready to go.

The next day I woke up with Jenna right next to me. She stirred a bit. I then heard her say "Balto...last night was amazing." I smiled and replied "Yeah...it was." We had breakfast and then she left again.

I didn't see her for two more days, when I ran into her. She was talking with some friends. I overheard her talking about sleeping with Steele again, so I didnt approach her. I was a little more upset this time, but I eventually forgave her and decided that maybe if I asked her out one more time...maybe she will stay with only me.

**Okay I wrote this quicker than I wanted, but now you guys have an example. So leave some song names in your review or what not. I plan to do this for a while.**


	3. My Heart Will Go On

**Mals42 suggested this song and its perfect. Thanks bud and hope y'all enjoy!**

**P.S. this takes place during Wolf Quest**

(song one-shot is based on: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion)

Jenna POV

Balto was out on another adventure, this time with our daughter Aleu. She had just run off and now I couldn't stop thinking about either of them...but especially Balto. Every night in my dreams I could see him and feel him. His warm silky fur against mine. And this is only when he was away because when I am with him, I don't need to dream. And these dreams are the only things that keep me sane when he is gone because they let me know that Balto is okay and he will go on and come home to me. And from past experiences I know he will close the distance between us to none.

But near far wherever he is I believe the heart will go on. No matter what I will always love him. And I guarantee he would say the same. He keeps my heart beating and that's why I have such a hard time staying away from him. He is the love of my life, the one and only. But here I sit waiting for him and hopefully my daughter.

Its strange how one thing so powerful as love can hit us once and last until we are gone. Carrying on in our hearts. Funny thing is that when he is with me their is nothing I fear. He makes me feel safe to any and all opposing forces and I know that with him around my heart will go on.

I wouldn't know what to do if he were to die. But I know that he would stay in my heart and I wouldn't change because he would want me to stay the way I am. It's weird to think of how far he is right now. But he is actually real close to me...in fact he is in me, in my heart.

It was dark out and it was now time for another nights sleep without Balto. Something which has now become a let down, bet I knew he would return our daughter and make me proud, like he always has. I circled around my little bed three times, but before I could fully lay down I heard a knock on the window. I looked at the window and I saw the last thing I was thinking I would see...Balto. It was the first thing I wanted to see, so I sprinted down the stairs and out the doggy door. Where me and Balto embraced each other. I couldn't use my words so I just nuzzled him and enjoyed his nuzzling.

We finally separated and I noticed Alue was nowhere to be seen. I then frowned and asked "Where is Alue?" Balto smiled and said "She found her new home. Leading a wolf pack." My jaw dropped and I said "A...A...A...Alue our daughter is leading a wolf pack?" Balto nodded his head and replied "She felt like it was her destiny, where she truly belonged." Out of happiness and sadness I started to cry. Balto let me cry in his chest and I could feel his tears drip onto my neck.

Alue was our last child to let go and the hardest to let go. All of her other siblings are close, but now she was far. Plus I never got to say a final goodbye...the hardest part of knowing someone, especially your child. All the thoughts coming to my head helped feed the stream of tears and after a while I was able to stop, as was Balto.

We both slowly walked to the shed where our bed laid. The one we only used together. It was my favorite because Balto was their to protect and keep me warm. It is where our hearts combined into one beat and we were truly one. Its the only place I couldn't imagine our lives ending. Because their we were truly never gonna die because their we would always have each other for eternity. Even if our hearts won't beat forever...our love will. And nothing can change that...my heart will go on.

**This was short and I am sorry. But I just couldn't come up with much more without bringing myself to tears...I'm a softy. Anyways I really would like to thank Mals42 for the suggestion. Now it's up to you noble reviewers to suggest the next one. :)**


	4. Dear Agony

**This was suggested by whiskey-foxtrot 929. Song depressed the hell out of me but made a great story, enjoy!**

(song one-shot is based on: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin)

Steele POV

Ever since the diphtheria run I have lost everything, I was even run out of town. Now I live in the little town of Bethel. With no friends or anything...I have tried to redeem myself but I have nothing left to give.

I plan that here in this quite city is where my perfect end is. In nice peace and solitude. I almost like it better than being around friends, but maybe that's just my thoughts. Sometimes I wonder if my friends miss me or remember me, or if I just disappeared into the dirt.

Recently I have been contemplating suicide. Death would carry me into heavens arms...I hope. It would light the way and let me go from the life I ruined. Hopefully I was deemed worthy by heaven, for them to take the time and take my breath. But I just may have done too much wrong, and I'm beyond their reach.

I could have had it all, but my pride got in the way. But sometimes when I think about it, that wolfdog is all to blame. But those thoughts blaming Balto will end me where I began. And I want to be past that. I want to find the enemy from within because I can fell it crawl beneath my skin. It haven't found it yet, but when it do I hope I have enough time in my life for it to matter.

I wish the agony of my past actions could just let me go, but it won't. It is still waiting for something, I don't know what. But it is. Maybe suffering slowly is what it's got to be. Agony doesn't want to leave me until I die.

Suddenly the lights go out. I may have forgotten to tell you this, but a human adopted me. And he has taken care of me and I appreciate every bit of his effort. Now the lights went out, it was as if forever was going to drag me down. The darkness was trying to suffocate me, but I will fight for one las breath. I will fight until the end, which is when I find the enemy within. Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin. And then just maybe, agony will let go of me.

But for now I suffer slowly because that is the way it has to be...or does it? Maybe I cant just wait in this house, maybe I have to act and search for my answers. What I have been missing this whole time. I can't let my actions bury me. I have it face the faceless enemy, and say "I'm so sorry."

Due to my new found hope of getting agony to leave me alone, and for the chance of God letting me go, I got up and headed outside. It was cold out and the snow was reflecting a blue tint. The moon being the only thing lighting the black sky. These conditions were the exact ones the day I left Nome, when love dragged me down and hate lifted me up.

Now it was time for me to just turn around. Leave what was nothing left and head back to Nome. Leaving the far beyond this world I created, where I felt nothing more, and into the real world. Where I mattered, or could at least try to matter.

And at this point, is when I felt agony just let go of me. It saw I was determined to be a new soul. With a positive impact on the world. I now wasn't going to suffer slowly, I was going to prosper with every step.

Through the snow I trudged back to the long lost place of my old life...Nome. With a new mindset and will of actions, I was ready to make a new name for myself. I was gonna laugh in the face of hate and show it that I can love. Because that's the way it has to be, no agony.

**Well that for pretty deep, that was an emotional side of Steele I must say. Anyways I hope you guys liked it and at the moment I'm working on two other song/one-shot things...XD. So stay tuned and keep suggesting.**


	5. Far Away

**This was suggested by Brythespy. Its a feelzy song...just like the last one and the next one...XD. Enjoy!**

(song one-shot is based on Far Away by Nickleback)

Balto POV

This time I messed up and what made it worse, is that right after my mistake I had to do a mail run with Kodi's team because Kirby was hurt. The mistake I made was yelling at Jenna, I was just so flustered I accidentally released my anger on her. Which lead to her crying and running home from my trawler.

The reason why I yelled at her was because she was mad at me for taking too long and being too late to the meeting for our son Dakota's tryouts. He wanted to become a sled dog and race.

Well me and Jenna were gonna go to the meeting together and she waited for me at the totem pole. I forgot and she was late and I never showed up, who was I to make her wait...and late?

When I yelled at her I should have given her one chance, one breath to say what she had left. But I didn't...I snapped because I was so disappointed in myself already, and then her adding on, it just didn't go as I would have liked. And now I'm regretting every bit of what I did.

But while I'm gone I hope that she knows that I love her, I've loved her all along. And that I miss her and wished everything was okay between the two of us, but how can I be sure that's the way she feels. And that's the thing, I can't know but I can trust in us and our love for each other.

These thoughts were flowing freely through my mind as we ran the mail, I wanted to get home as fast as possible to make things right. Because it already feels like I have been far away for far too long.

Also on this run I have been day dreaming about how when I get things right hopefully, that she will be with me and she will never go. On the other end if it doesn't work out...I just know that I'll stop breathing if I don't see her anymore. I'd do anything for the first possible situation to work and not the second one.

As we banked a turn I remembered one night a song was on and I was on my haunches and I asked Jenna for one last dance. She said yes and we danced the song together, one of the best feelings in my life. The whole time I thought how I would go through hell just to feel her fur on mine. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything, but it wouldn't give up. And that's what I still plan on doing.

I told her how much I love her all the time, and she knows that I love her. But the question is does she still know that? I hope so. When I get back I'm going to for sure tell her that I couldn't stop day dreaming about her and us together and if I messed up for good or if I could fix it.

We arrived in White Mountain and delivered their mail and picked up our mail for Nome. In no time I had me and my team out of White Mountain and back on the trail going home. I then went back into my thoughts.

Maybe if I told her "wait" after she started to cry and leave and I asked her to stay like I truly felt, maybe things would be okay now. I just need her to say "I love you, I've loved you all along. And I forgive you for being away too long." Those words would fix me like nothing else in this world could, but all I had for now was hope.

In what seemed like no time we were hauling into Nome. I picked up the speed out of excitement. When we were in front of the office and the musher unhooked me, I took off in search of my love, my heart, my breath, my everything, my...Jenna.

I smelled the air and the ground and even asked Kaltag if he had seen Jenna, but there was no sign of her location. I then decided the most logical place would be the shed on the side of the house, or in the house. I checked the shed first and it was the right choice.

Jenna was awake laying on her bed and looked up at me as I walked in. I didn't hesitate to speak "Jenna I am so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." To which Jenna replied "No, Balto I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten on you about not showing up in the first place. And I forgive you for being far away for far too long. I know you love me and I know you wouldn't ever mean to hurt me...right?" I smiled and replied "Absolutely, just keep breathing and never let me go is all I ask. And I'll love you with every ounce of my heart and give you every breath I have." She smiled and we embraced each other.

**I enjoyed writing that, I thought it was touchy and had a happy ending. Couldn't have done it without the song and Brythespy suggesting it. Now on to the next one!**


End file.
